Crayons
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Les événements extraordinaires sont coutumiers sur le disque monde, qui traverse l'espace porté par 4 éléphants eux-mêmes portés par une tortue géante. La magie y côtoie les pins comptables, on peut croiser la mort à n'importe quel carrefour… Mais les disparitions de crayons peuvent tout de même admettre une explication rationnelle. [Juste après la fin de Monnayé]
1. Tambournœud

**Crayons**

 _Traduit par Paul depuis l'œuvre de Goonlalagoon._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Tambournœud**

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, et fouilla à tâtons. Finalement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un unique crayon.

Un crayon. Tambournœud fronça les sourcils. Il ne restait qu'un seul crayon, et il avait acheté une nouvelle boite il y avait seulement quelques semaines de cela. Et ils étaient tous à lui. Le Patricien avait les siens, donc il n'avait pas pu les lui prendre, et aucun membre du personnel n'aurait osé en prendre un seul.

En fait, Tambournœud savait exactement qui avait volé ses crayons. C'était vraiment très vexant. Moite von Lipwig, ancien escroc, avait récemment été convoqué au palais pour des rendez-vous de dernière minute, dont il était généralement le dernier à entendre parler. Il y avait tout d'abord eu ce timbre pour l'anniversaire de l'Université (politique) ; puis ce problème avec ce nouveau dollar en billet (contrefaçon) ; le timbre golem (politique étrangère) ; l'autre problème avec le billet d'un dollar (contrefaçon) ; le bibliothécaire qui avait été très fâché par un nouveau timbre, après que des personnes aient commencé à lui envoyer des lettres ornées de celui avec un orang-outan sur lequel était écrit « Salut, M. Singe ! » (politique bibliothécaire) ; ce problème avec le billet de dix dollars (usage de magie déconseillé. Et contrefaçon.) La liste était encore longue. Et chaque réunion demandait inexorablement quelque chose à signer ou bien à noter. Pour faire court, un crayon.

Et il ne rendait jamais ce maudit crayon ! À chaque fois, Lipwig sortait du palais avec l'un des crayons de Tambournœud. L'homme les prenait même quand Tambournœud attachait un fil de coton autour, et tenait l'autre bout !

Et il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, puisque Vetinari l'aimait bien. Il s'en servait comme d'un moyen pour vérifier que Lipwig avait bien toujours un esprit criminel et n'avait pas été rattrapé par les chaînes de l'or.

Tambournœud soupira et envoya quelqu'un lui acheter cinquante nouveaux crayons. Il se demanda combien de temps ils allaient durer. Ouvrant son exemplaire du Times, il lit un court article sur les dernières contrefaçons de billets, regarda le nouveau timbre ; « Faites découvrir tout le savoir-faire nain des croissants à vos enfants chéris, partis loin de la mine familiale » et examina de près la caricature politique.

Au train où vont les choses, se dit-il, cette nouvelle commande devrait durer à peu près un mois.

* * *

Ce texte est une traduction de _Pencils_ , par _Goonlalagoon_.

Ce texte est inspirée de la série _Discworld_ écrit par Sir Terry Pratchett, et ne m'appartient pas.


	2. Moite Von Lipwig

**Crayons**

 _Traduit par Paul depuis l'œuvre de Goonlalagoon._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Moite Von Lipwig**

Moite observait le crayon. Il le poussa un peu. Le crayon roula, comme le font tous les crayons. Il le reprit, et écrivit quelque chose avec. Le crayon laissait un trait de mine d'un gris sombre.

C'était, en fait, un crayon des plus ordinaires. Il en était assez sûr. Il était aussi assez sûr que les autres crayons étaient des crayons tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Ce dont il n'était pas sûr c'était d'où ces maudites choses pouvaient bien provenir.

Ils ne les avaient pas remarquées au début. Après tout, un crayon est, par essence, un crayon. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Donc ce n'était pas particulièrement étrange qu'ils traînent un peu partout. Ils étaient un outil pratique pour écrire.

Mais, à moins qu'il n'ait raté quelque chose d'important, on ne devrait pas découvrir mystérieusement ce qui correspondait à un paquet de crayons dans ses poches.

Moite était très sûr de cela. Il était certain, en fait, que si les crayons avaient pour habitude d'apparaître dans les poches, quelqu'un le lui aurait dit.

« Peut-être qu'ils ne font que pousser ? réfléchit-il à voix haute, avant de grimacer. » Non. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où ils venaient, mais il était presque sûr qu'ils ne poussaient pas dans sa poche.

« M. Lipwig ? »

Moite leva les yeux vers l'employé à l'air inquiet. Il repoussa ses réflexions sur la découverte des mystérieux crayons dans un recoin de son esprit.

« Salut. Jack, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Le seigneur Vetinari voudrait vous voir. Au palais. »

Moite cligna des yeux, et regarda le journal ouvert sur son bureau, sous la collection de crayons. Oh non…

« Il dit que vous avez un rendez-vous… » Moite soupira.

« Un rendez-vous à l'instant même, je suppose.

\- Non, monsieur. » Moite était étonné. Comment était-ce possible ? Un rendez-vous dont il entendait parler avant qu'il n'y soit… ? « Il a dit que le rendez-vous était à l'instant même, il y a dix minutes de cela. Désolé, monsieur, mais le couloir était bloqué, et… »

Moite n'écoutait pas. Il avait laissé Vetinari attendre pendant dix minutes ! Il jeta sa veste sur ses épaules, fit une pause, et sortit un crayon de sa poche. Il hésita un moment, se demandant pourquoi il y avait un bout de fil de coton autour, puis il l'ajouta à la pile sur le bureau et courut jusqu'au palais.

Quand un Moite épuisé revint de son rendez-vous avec Vetinari, il était complètement perplexe quant à pourquoi il y avait encore un autre crayon dans sa poche, et quant à pourquoi il y avait une longueur de fil attaché au bout. Il retira le fil, puis s'assit et fixa le crayon pendant un moment. Moite haussa les épaules, saisit l'un d'entre eux, et entra dans le monde merveilleux de l'Administration.

Ils étaient, après tout, de très bons crayons.

* * *

Ce texte est une traduction de _Pencils_ , par _Goonlalagoon_.

Ce texte est inspirée de la série _Discworld_ écrit par Sir Terry Pratchett, et ne m'appartient pas.


End file.
